Tears Of A Guardian
by Kristoffer Roux
Summary: Sometimes, those threatening words can help a person to move on. 8059, 8018, 5927, 27Kyoko, 27Haru. Pairings will be updated at the later chapters.
1. Pouring Rain

**Tears From A Guardian**

Rating : T

Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi's heart was broken into pieces. Luckily, Hibari Kyouya helped him to move on. Will he ever cope at all?

Quote : Sometimes, emptiness hurts.. a lot.

Pairing : 8059, 8018, 5927

Timeline : After the Varia Match; it's very AU. Begging your pardon, T.T

NOTE: All of them are one-sided.

WARNING: Very angsty.

--

**Chapter 1 : Pouring Rain**

_I love you,_

_You hate me,_

_You're in love but not with me,_

_Now, my heart is scattered in pieces because of you,_

_When will I be happy to?_

The boy sighed. He remembered _him_. Him, who always says harsh words to him; Him, who always calling him a baseball idiot; Him, who always do violent. Him, just him. He is the only one who can do this eternal pain, and the boy has to feel it whilst the other loves someone else.

The boy inhaled the air deeply. He can't do anything to make _him_ fall in love with himself because he loves someone else. He loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy who will be the future Vongola Tenth, a boy who is just an ordinary boy like him, who doesn't always do his homework, especially a coward person, just A-No-Good-Tsuna and especially his first best and special friend. His schoolmates called him that, and that's very rude for them but Gokudera Hayato is the only thick enough to admit his undying love to Sawada Tsunayoshi, but he apparently didn't mind that but considered only an admiration.

And he sung again.

And all of a sudden, the door opened but the boy didn't notice. Footsteps echoed but still, the boy was too busy to notice.

Then, a voice echoed at the rooftop and said nonchalantly, "Yamamoto Takeshi." The boy didn't turn to face the intruder because he recognized the voice everyday of his life being a student in Namimori and that was, Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari Kyouya was the leader of the Discipline Committee or Prefects, who all happened to be a group of loyal delinquents to him. He was the only one who was very proud of his school and he was the only person in the whole school to use their school song as his ringtone. He had also shown affinity towards the birds and tamed Birds' bird, his trustee bird companion named, Hibird, named after his name.

"Yo, Hibari," he said it unfeeling but not cold, never hatred.

_Looks like he's not in a good mood to bite with, _Hibari thought.

Footsteps stopped.

And suddenly, two students' voices filled the awkward silence.

"Tenth! Let me help you carry your heavy bag!"

"It's not heavy, Gokudera-kun!"

"C'mon, Tenth please, let me carry! I'm your right-hand man!"

Gokudera Hayato snatched the bag away from his boss's hand without letting the Tenth fall.

"Aww.. thought I win."

"Oops. I'm sorry, Tenth."

And their voices trailed off.

"I see you're in love but I could care even less who it is." The prefect trailed his eyes on his face to look a surprising emotion but unexpectedly, there was none.

The baseball idiot sighed and asked, "How did you know of that?"

"You sung a moment ago, Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm neither deaf nor blind and you must know of that. Anyway, you passed at my territory. You must not be here or else you will earn yourself a punishment."

"How can I know of that?" he asked, emptiness filled his voice.

"Of course, every Namimori student knows this rooftop is my past time. I always stay here if I want to, and if I'm bored at my office. I never disappear; I always stay here in the afternoon. And it's my job to bite the students to death if they are unnoticed of their mischief," Hibari stated.

"OK. I'm sorry for my disturbance, and if I may add, you're the only who's a monster here at school." Yamamoto Takeshi didn't care if Hibari might get angry with him or bite him to death, and survived with a few scratches and bleeding wounds. He was empty right now, nothing to feel, it's like he has no soul. Sometimes, emptiness hurts.. a lot. Yamamoto dared himself to stare at Hibari and what he saw made him surprised, his corner of his lips turned into a smirk and Yamamoto daring himself had asked, "What are you smirking about? Is something wrong of what I said?"

"No, there isn't. It's completely true and I asked myself, 'Will I take that as a compliment or as a personal insult?' I think otherwise. Being a monster is good, and I'm proud of that."

"You're weird today."

"No, I am not. You're the _only_ one who's weird today."

Yamamoto didn't say anything. He was too stunned to say anything.

"Anyway, your heart is broken?" asked Hibari.

_Was he teasing?_ Yamamoto thought.

"Because that someone loves someone else already and I can't take that away," said Yamamoto who shook his head in disgust. He looked down because he didn't want Hibari to see his tears, to see that he's mentally weak, to see that he's a weak herbivore.

_I am so weak when it comes to love,_ Yamamoto thought disgust at himself.

"Love is a trash, garbage. It doesn't belong to this world. Love makes world appear cruel. That's why I hate to love anyone in this world. That's why I don't have friends. And I don't want to have _friends_! I'll bite them to death!" shouted Hibari.

"It's unusual for the _Hibari Kyouya_ to talk much. I wonder why…" Hibari sat next to him, his face expressionless.

"And it's unusual for the _Yamamoto Takeshi_ who's not in his usual cheery self. Mine is not weird, Yamamoto Takeshi. It's usual for me to talk since when I'm at the rooftop. That's why I hate humans existing! They must not exist."

"You are cruel, Hibari. You're a human too, you are too cruel…" Yamamoto commented.

"I know, but if I bite to death all humans, I believe I'm doing a favor to this world, cleansing the sins that the people committed." Hibari sighed. He's tired enough to continue this argument. He must rest. He needed rest. He can rest if he can get rid of him quickly.

Yamamoto sighed and Hibari thought, _Will this boy stay here? I must get rid of him quickly in order for myself to rest.._

"It sucks to be broken-hearted even though I didn't feel it and never will be. I think you must feel eternal pain and unending emptiness? I think that even though I didn't feel it. Your tears are invisible to me for in fact, you hid them from me. You're crying INSIDE. It shatters your soul. It is like you have no soul. You gave anything to that special someone and you hope it will end, but still, it didn't. I tell you this, Yamamoto Takeshi, broken-hearted people are weak herbivores. I hate and despise weak herbivores. I'll bite them to death!" warned Hibari.

_There, he must go home now,_ Hibari thought.

Yamamoto looked up to stare at him and shockingly, smiled. "Thanks Hibari. I see what you mean. Very well, then I must be going." He grinned before leaving.

***

Yamamoto sighed. God knows how many times did he sighed today, he cannot count it. He sighed so much and it's even unusual for him like this. He must be cheerful, happy. That's what Tsuna and the others are expecting him to do. ALWAYS SMILE. He doesn't have a choice. He must not sigh tomorrow. He must be ready.. for all he knew Hibari helped him even with those threatening words even he didn't do it on purpose.

_Thanks, Hibari Kyouya even though you didn't do it purpose. I am very grateful.. and I thank you,_ Yamamoto thanked him in private, in his mind. It'll be the first time.. and it's a miracle that Hibari Kyouya helped Yamamoto Takeshi, who is only an ordinary student and a baseball idiot. But Hibari Kyouya, is a prefect and got a loyal delinquents. Who would have thought that an ordinary student was helped by a prefect who is a psychopath? It'll be a miracle if it did. And now it did, Yamamoto couldn't believe it. Hibari helped him by those threatening words.

_I thank you for your pastime, Hibari. If it weren't for you, I would be dead,_ Yamamoto thought.

But it's never going to be easy. It will be hard for him especially if that silver-haired bomber boy was with him all the time and was forced to be with him because of Tsuna. Maybe he's got to ignore him and be the old Yamamoto Takeshi once more.

***

He was on the first floor when the paper fell on the top of the lockers' room. Yamamoto looked at it inquiringly; _will he pick it up or just lay it there? _

In a matter of a tensing minute, he finally decided; he will pick it up. He picked it up, and surprisingly, a bucket of tears got out from his sad eyes. He couldn't take it. He cannot control his tears. He sobbed. He had no choice but to cry. He let his tears flow until there are no more tears to cry. He laid his back at the one of the lockers. He didn't care if his back hurt or worse bled. He didn't care. He gave his soul too much that only emptiness stayed in his body. It hurts a lot. He made a very grave mistake… and it's too late to get it back.

He glanced at the paper he was holding. There was no fold, only wet because of his tears. It named _Gokudera Hayato_. Why would he cry just because he saw his name? That's a weak herbivore. He can imagine what Hibari would say.

_Yamamoto Takeshi's Imagining Version_

"_Pathetic. Fool. You're weak, Yamamoto Takeshi. You're not like that kid*. I'll bite you to death!" He raised his tonfa on me. I have no time to dodge because I was too stunned to move. I couldn't think that he will do this to me. _

_BLACKOUT._

_End of his Imagining Version._

He sighed. Just then, a storm of rain poured out on the muddy Earth.

_Nobody predicted this kind of weather. I wonder it rained just because I'm a Rain Guardian… or I'm a Rain Guardian and I can control the rain if I cry?_ thought Yamamoto.

He sighed again. His tears stopped already but the rain seemed to continuously unstoppable. He had no choice but to get his green umbrella so as not soak his clothes due to the rain. He opened his locker using his key and got his green umbrella. He stepped outside the school. He was thinking the other, would he get soaked in the rain or just.. wear his umbrella for protection. No, he decided the other one; he would get soaked in the rain.

He closed his umbrella and closed his eyes. Feeling the cold rain dripping his clothes, he shivered but he wasn't cold. He sighed again and this time, he smiled for the second time. He opened his eyes and looked back and thought, _is Hibari still at the rooftop soaked in the rain?_

He smirked. It was clearly impossible for Hibari to stay there. For sure, as soon as the rain touched the ground, Hibari got out with his trustee bird companion, Hibird and for as skylark like him, he might be behind him.

He went home and thought of a plan how to move on.

***

As soon as he opened the door, someone urgently shouted, "Takeshi!"

_He's probably in the kitchen, _he thought.

"What is it?" Yamamoto's face turned into an abrupt serious. Yamamoto's father gave him a tray of sushi and ramen. "What is this, father? Is there a guest?"

"There _are _guests. It was clearly unexpected you know, Takeshi. But please deliver it to them. They may be hungry," his father said.

_Who could it be? _he thought.

"Where are they?

"They're in your room. They say it's private to tell their names or anything even if you and they are friends at school…"

"So, it's a secret? But you know their faces," Yamamoto argued. It's clearly impossible for Father to let someone in at their house and more importantly, at his room.

_I have private things there. But the main question is, who are they? I couldn't think of anything… maybe Hibari and his loyal delinquent or subordinate, Kusakabe._

His father didn't answer. He turned around and sighed once more. He got no choice but to deliver it to _them_. Wondering who they are, Yamamoto Takeshi went upstairs.

_I better stop sighing. Whoever are they, it's unusual for me to sighing as much. Father didn't notice my face.. or maybe he's too busy?_ he thought.

He opened the door.

Then a boy yelled in surprise, "Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto Takeshi was too shocked to move, too shocked to do anything, too shocked to put it into words. His tray of sushi and ramen was shaking with his hand. If it will be handled by his tremulous hand, the tray might fall and their food would be wasted.

_There's something's going on.. what the heck are they doing here? _

***

Later on the next chapter: Unexpected Guests

His only thought on his mind, _will I ever cope at all? Will I ever escape of this eternal pain?_ He repeated the question on his mind. His conscience answered, _NO! NO! NO!_ each time he asked those questions. It would do no good.

~~ Yamamoto Takeshi. XD

***

Who could be the guest? Well, now you decide!

Authoress notes: Guys! Please Read and Review, this is my first story ever publish. XD

Criticisms are accepted as well as others.

If you got questions, feel free to ask.

If you won't review,…

I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH! XP

Please Review!!

***

Question by the way,..

what's the spelling of onii-chan?

I'm not Japanese, plox.

END

(C) VARIAnce all rights reserved 2009. [Another name ^,^)


	2. Unexpected Guests

**Tears From A Guardian**

Rating : T

Summary: Unexpected guests and emotions come but Yamamoto Takeshi tells a lie and will they believe him?

Pairing: 8059, 8018, 5927

Quote: It's kind of sad that the person I love the most is never going to love me.. it's too worthless. Maybe I can take away this pain by ending my life.

**Previously at the Pouring Rain..**

***

Then a boy yelled in surprise, "Yamamoto!"

Yamamoto Takeshi was too shocked to move, too shocked to do anything, too shocked to put it into words. His tray of shrimp and ramen was shaking with his hand. If it will be handled by his tremulous hand, the tray might fall and their food would be wasted.

_There's something's going on.. what the heck are they doing here? _

***

**Chapter 2 : Unexpected Guests**

"Yamamoto!" the boy who yelled, stood up, attempted to hugged him but failed miserably because the boy named, Yamamoto, holding the tray, who looked feverish and hands were shaking.

The boy, in turn, got the tray of his tremulous hands and gave it to his other friend.

Yamamoto forced a fake smile. "You guys, what are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto, we're worried about you." His friend coughed intentionally. He turned to glare at him but failed miserably. It was his one-sided lover, of course. How he could he glared at the person he loved the most?

"Yes, Gokudera-kun? Is there something wrong?" Tsuna knew that Gokudera did it intentionally, but why does he have to pretend that he did it unintentionally? It hurt his broken-hearted being.

"N-Nothing Tenth," he stuttered. To ease his embarrassment, he ate the ramen.

"Well guys, why did you come?" He faked his usual cheery-self easily even though he's front of his ignorant lover.

"Of course, we're worried about you," he repeated. "We're your friends right? Well.. me and Gokudera-kun noticed that there's unusual of you and that is.. you're not on your usual self," he finally added.

_They've noticed… but how?_

He still did fake a lot even his smiles and getting his goal; getting the old Yamamoto back. "How did you know?"

"Of course, even onii-chan and Gokudera-kun noticed it. I thought I was the only one. It's unusual for you to sighing a lot and people don't want that. _I _don't want that. You're my friend, Yamamoto. Please confide on us. You're not alone, please," Tsuna confessed. Tsuna touched Yamamoto's hand and begged for the rest of his life until..

"Tenth! You mustn't beg! Tenth do not beg!" He was finished with his ramen and listened quickly to their conversation. His face showed anger and pure hatred to Yamamoto. Tsuna didn't know what to do. If he didn't act quickly, Gokudera might lose his temper and punch Yamamoto on the face.

Gokudera stood up and faced the baseball nut. "How dare you, baseball nut! I hate you more!" His atrocious face made Yamamoto fear of his own life.

His only thought on his mind, _will I ever cope at all? Will I ever escape of this eternal pain?_ He repeated the question on his mind. His conscience answered, _NO! NO! NO!_ each time he asked those questions. It would do no good. He might lose his temper as well and he and Gokudera will cause a ruckus and Tsuna will have no choice but to stop them both on his own hands.

Yamamoto stared at him, daring himself. His stare was the most unusual and rarely seen on the baseball maniac. He was the happiest guardian in all of the guardians. He was happy-go-lucky person who just wants to be loved. Even though his first friend was Tsuna, there's no point in denying in that boy could stare right through him and it made him scared the most. And the most problematic of all was Gokudera Hayato. Why did Tsuna bring Gokudera, who always makes ruckus and sometimes grows berserk? Why?! Gokudera, who always says bad words to him, who acts violent towards him; nothing but him, just him, who can makes him feel this way, why it had to be him?

_It's kind of sad that the person I love the most is never going to love me.. it's too worthless. Maybe I can take away this pain by ending my life. _Yamamoto remembered that. He attempted suicide but instead he sung song, which someone stopped him to commit suicide. And that was Hibari Kyouya. He unintentionally helped him by those threatening words and it's because of his pastime, the rooftop.

Gokudera Hayato was shocked to see the baseball nut stared him that way. The baseball nut never stare instead, he just smiles and smiles and nods and nods. But this? This was clearly unexpected for him, for him to see the way he stared. "Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto and Tsuna were shocked even Gokudera, himself.

_Maybe he's insane. But.. that's got to be the first time he mentioned my name. Will this continue? I know it's because of my stare.. this is completely ridiculous._

To relieve the awkward on the room, Gokudera fearlessly said, "Why do you stare at me like that?" His anger was surely gone.

"I think you have a problem, Yamamoto. We even searched for you earlier but to none avail, we cannot found you."

He scratched his head and smiled, "Well, I have practice. So sorry guys, for not informing you."

Gokudera, who was arms crossed, forgetting what happened earlier, put out all his anger into words instead of him, "Liar! Do not lie to the Tenth. Before we went here, we went to your 'so called practice' and no one was there! Liar! Do not attempt lie to the Tenth!"

"Gokudera-kun!" He faced Gokudera and glanced at Yamamoto, "Yes it was true. I started it, not him."

Yamamoto thought of as an excuse, "Well, after that, I went to someplace else and I accidentally talked to Hibari and I thought he was going to bite me to death but I noticed he was not in his mood, so I went to the rooftop. Please believe me Tsuna, this time no lies." He forced his eyes on Tsuna, who decided on to whether believe him or not.

"OK." He ate his noodles and followed an awkwardness silence.

"So you believe me now Tsuna?" Yamamoto knew this was lie but he had no choice but to tell a lie.

"I somewhat believe you."

"Baseball maniac! If you ever lie to the Tenth, I promise you, you'll be dead before you know it!" Gokudera threatened.

Yamamoto laughed and nodded. This time, he was confident he can get the old Yamamoto.

"Tsuna, it's getting late. Do your homework or I'll spank you!" someone furiously said, causing Tsuna to be surprised while the bowl of shrimp fell on his clothes, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" Tsuna got no choice but to yell "Hot!" repeatedly and running while Gokudera helped him. An unknown entity spanked right in his face causing Tsuna to fall on the floor, unconscious.

"Reborn-san!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ciaossu." He wore the Home Economics Bianchi made while she was in high school.

"Reborn-san! What have you done to the Tenth?" Gokudera tried to please him by being politely but failed because he was shouting.

"Re-" Before he continued, he fell unconscious.

"Please Gokudera, carry him. In exactly ten minutes, he'll be alive at his bedroom."

"Hey kid," Yamamoto said. "Can I join Gokudera?" He hesitated before saying.

"Sure. After all you two are friends of Tsuna," Reborn assured.

He attempted to get Reborn at his shoulders but was unsuccessful. He jumped two steps and was now near the window. "Kid, where are you going?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Please bring Tsuna to his house." Without another reply, he set off.

"You mustn't join us baseball nut! I'm Tenth's right hand man. You are not!" Gokudera willingly carried Tsuna at his back, and Tsuna snored. Yamamoto laughed. "It isn't funny at all! Tenth needs his rest."

"Alright, alright. I will come whatever you say, Gokudera. I'm sure Tsuna will invite me." He winked at him.

"Blubbering fool…" he muttered to himself. He had no choice but to be with him for a while.

They went downstairs, Yamamoto on the lead and Gokudera carrying Tsuna.

"Takeshi, where are you going?" His father looked up to them.

"Well, I'm going to help Gokudera at least." He beckoned his father Tsuna snorted on Gokudera's back.

"Oh, I see. Very well, take care Takeshi." He dismissed them.

And now they were on the road walking; the other carried the Tenth and the other seemed relax.

"Are you giving up Gokudera?" Yamamoto looked at his lover; obsidian met emerald.

"Huh? I'm not giving up if it's for the Tenth." The Tenth was now loosing on his back and Gokudera touched his legs tight because the precious Tenth might fall.

Yamamoto yawned. "You really love Tsuna, don't you?"

"Of course! He's the only one who accepted me while everyone rejected me. That's why.. he's the most precious and lovable Tenth of all. He's different from them." Gokudera smacked his head and stupidly said, "Of course.. what am I talking? He's _very_ different from them. He's the only boss who accepted me and other people?" he asked himself. "Do you know what they did Yamamoto? They rejected me!!! I was just saying sorry and they didn't hear another word of me! They hurt me for too long and they thought I was a fool using dynamite. They thought I was a weak and all. And they said that I'm never good enough; good enough to be part of them. I just wanted to be loved Yamamoto. I just wanted to be loved." Gokudera held his head high. "I am loved now, by the most important person I know." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto and continued, "It's the Tenth."

Yamamoto gulped. He didn't know that Gokudera experienced those dreadful things.

_If only he can comfort him, he mustn't feel this way. He was rejected by others while me; I'm the one who is rejected by him. How can I get so stupid? _Yamamoto smacked his head while thinking.

"Eh? Yamamoto?" Gokudera didn't know what's going on and he thought that he, Yamamoto, was going mad.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your awful past, Gokudera. I think it had been very terrible." Yamamoto thought of as an excuse of his smacking in the head.

"OK."

They continued their journey towards Tsuna's house and only left were the awkward silence.

Yamamoto knew that what he will going to say will break his heart more but it's the only way to heal the bruise found in his heart. If his lover is happy, he can be happy. "Love Tsuna for me will you, Gokudera? Tsuna loves you too but is only confused. He's your right-hand man," he paused and hesitated to say. "You deserved it." He smiled.

"Sure!" He agreed and thumbs-up to Yamamoto.

And Yamamoto thought of a plan how to move on _tomorrow._

--

Later in the next chapter: Forgotten Memory

Yamamoto doesn't know what to do. First, Hibari helped him with those threatening words. Second, Hibari excused Yamamoto into the class. Third, Hibari excused Yamamoto for nothing. Fourth, Hibari even doesn't know if he is indeed helping him or not. Fifth, it's like it's Christmas. Sixth, Hibari doesn't bite him to death and he was somewhat happy. It's a miracle if one of those happened and now it did.

~~ Yamamoto Takeshi

--

Authoress Notes: By the way, I think the spelling of "oniichan" is "onee-chan"

Did it suck?

If you do think so, please review.

Or did it suck moar than the first? XDD

Please review.

"REVIEW TO THE EXTREME!!!" – Sasagawa Ryohei

END

(C) VARIAnce all rights reserved 2009.


	3. Forgotten Memory

**Tears of a Guardian**

Rating: T

Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi forgot what happened yesterday but Hibari Kyouya made him remembered and what will happen?

Pairing: 8059, 8018, 1827, 5927, 27Kyoko

Quote: "Are you a deranged psycho?"

~~ Hibari Kyouya

**Previously at the Unexpected Guests:**

***  
They continued their journey towards Tsuna's house and only left were the awkward silence.

Yamamoto knew that what he will going to say will break his heart more but it's the only way to heal the bruise found in his heart. If his lover is happy, he can be happy. "Love Tsuna for me will you, Gokudera? Tsuna loves you too but is only confused. He's your right-hand man," he paused and hesitated to say. "You deserved it." He smiled.

"Sure!" He agreed and thumbs-up to Yamamoto.

And Yamamoto thought of a plan how to move on _tomorrow._

***

**Chapter 3 : Forgotten Memory**

Tsuna woke up and unexpectedly someone spank again.

"Reborn! Please do not do it again." He paused to see the place he was now. "Eh? I'm at my bedroom? Where's Gokudera-kun?" He begun to look for his right-hand man but to none avail, he cannot found him. "He's gone, right?"

"Yup," the Arcobaleno answered. "You look worried, Tsuna. Maybe next time if you come home late, there'll be bigger consequences," Reborn threatened.

Tsuna heaved a sigh. "Whatever you say, Reborn. Just please help me with my homework." He knew he said it in the right way and the right time. If he could understand what Reborn was teaching, it will be easy. But it's not that easy for Tsuna. Tsuna is a no-good, coward and just a normal student but when Reborn came, things seem to change. Everything was in chaos and destruction. Reborn was training him in harsh conditions and Tsuna was in no willingness to do them. These things happened because he was Vongola the Tenth, associated with the mafia. He never wanted to work under mafia but was just forced. If it weren't for Reborn, Tsuna will be no-good forever and Tsuna doesn't want to be that his nickname forever. And if it weren't for Reborn, he will have no friends and will be stuck in his rotten life.

Reborn looked away. "If you will understand Dame-Tsuna, it will be easy. If not, there are consequences."

_Consequences again? _Tsuna thought. Anyway, he had enough but he will try to understand Reborn and he will get his goal soon; to get Kyoko-chan.

***

Tsuna woke up with a few scratches and bleeding wounds. Reborn punched him again in the face just because he answered a wrong answer. Every time he answered wrong, Reborn put bombs if he answered a wrong one.

_What kind of teacher who used bombs if you answered a wrong one?_ Tsuna thought but it's not unusual if Reborn surprised him with consequences.

"Tsuna, breakfast!" Lambo and I-pin banged the door open causing Tsuna to wake and half-stood at his bed. He was still sleepy but he dared not to disobey Reborn, he'll be in so much trouble if he did.

"If you don't hurry, Lambo-san will eat it all!" Lambo intimidated.

"Okay, okay. I'll get up now." Tsuna said.

"Let's go," said Lambo. And then the two kids hurried off, leaving Tsuna to think a bit.

Reborn kicked him at the back of his head and Tsuna yelled, "AW!!" and he said, "Reborn!!!!" Unexpectedly, Reborn just disappeared out of nowhere and it's usual for Tsuna for everyday like this.

_Damn Arcobaleno. Reborn, you just destroyed my mood for Kyoko-chan. _

***  
Tsuna ran. He's going to be late if he won't hurry. He saved his mood just for Kyoko-chan but because of Reborn, he ruined it. Intentionally or unintentionally, he didn't care. Well, to tell the truth Tsuna is not going to be late. In fact, he's too early to go to school and it's unusual for Dame-Tsuna to be like that, well except for Kyoko-chan the reason is.

"SAWADA!!!!" someone yelled causing Tsuna to stop running. Tsuna sighed because he knows who he is and it's onee-san, elder brother of Kyoko-chan.

_I wonder if Kyoko-chan is somewhere around here,_ Tsuna thought crazily.

Sasagawa Ryohei ran to Tsuna. "Sawada, what are you doing? You're too early to the EXTREME!!!!" Ryohei yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tsuna rubbed at the back of his head and shyly said, "I want to be the top so .. I want to go early to school." Tsuna smiled shyly. Tsuna knew this was a lie, he just wanted to impress Kyoko-chan and maybe she will like him in the end.

Ryohei rubbed Tsuna roughly at the back and laughingly said, "That's good, Sawada to the EXTREME!!!!"

Sasagawa Ryohei is a passionate boxer and an extreme person. And first of all, he's the elder brother of Sasagawa Kyoko. "I was practicin' for my boxing to the EXTREME!!! Off I go, Sawada!"

***  
"Hey Tenth, you're early!" Gokudera Hayato had said.

Tsuna smiled in response making his right-hand man blushed. "By the way, where's Yamamoto?"

"I don't know, Tenth." He grinned.

Tsuna wished that Yamamoto will be all right.

***  
They were in class, studying and lecturing for their good future. And all of a sudden, the door opened making the teacher and her students causing to look up on the intruder. "Where's Yamamoto Takeshi?" Gokudera Hayato snored. Everyone in the class knew how intelligent Gokudera is and that's why he has many fan girls around which makes him snicker at them. The intruder looked unto him and punched him at his chin using his pair of tonfa causing Gokudera to awake rapidly.

"Hibari Kyouya, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Gokudera-kun, no!!!" Tsuna yelled. It may be late for him but Gokudera-kun always follows his orders without hesitation.

"Alright, Tenth, if it's for you." Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari had forgotten about the others. They didn't care even if the teacher yelled at them but the teacher was scared of Hibari Kyouya for he was a prefect.

Hibari pretended Gokudera and Tsuna didn't exist and said to the teacher, "Where is Yamamoto Takeshi?" beckoning the class.

Yamamoto willingly waved his hand to Hibari and spoke, "Yo, Hibari," and grinned.

"There you are, you should wave your hand earlier and I didn't turn to hurt that boy," he pointed towards the silver bomber boy.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hibari. Your visit was unexpected, really." Yamamoto grinned and scratched his neck due to embarrassment.

_What the heck is going on? Hibari-san is friendly towards Yamamoto?!_ Tsuna suddenly remembered what Yamamoto told him, "_Well, after that, I went to someplace else and I accidentally talked to Hibari and I thought he was going to bite me to death but I noticed he was not in his mood, so I went to the rooftop. Please believe me Tsuna, this time no lies._"

_Maybe Hibari wants to bite Yamamoto to death more?!_

But he cannot do it and he just has a feeling that Hibari won't bite Yamamoto. He thought he's not in the mood to bite with.

_Please Yamamoto, be alright, _Tsuna prayed. Tsuna opened his eyes and looked at Yamamoto who was looking at Tsuna, grinning, "Don't worry Tsuna, I'll be alright," Yamamoto reassured Tsuna.

The two turned to leave and left without another word. The teacher pretended that nothing absolutely happened due to the earlier incident, "Hayato-kun, please be seated."

***

The baseball idiot followed the prefect. Knowingly, the said prefect might go to the rooftop or of his office.

The skylark opened the door and said, "Please sit."

The baseball idiot seated but the question was burning his desire and spoke for the first time, "What am I doing here, Hibari?"

The skylark also seated and answered his boring question, "Nothing."  
"Nothing?!" Yamamoto was stunned for Hibari interrupted their lesson and now he was excused by the prefect just for nothing.

"Or are you just bored?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, I am not," he paused and continued, "I was just testing you if you are the old Yamamoto Takeshi.. guess not."

"Eh?" Yamamoto end up stuttering, "B-but, d-does t-this mean y-you're helping m-me?!"

The skylark stood up and moved towards the window and said, "I don't even know."

Yamamoto doesn't know what to do. First, Hibari helped him with those threatening words. Second, Hibari excused Yamamoto into the class. Third, Hibari excused Yamamoto for nothing. Fourth, Hibari even doesn't know if he is indeed helping him or not. Fifth, it's like it's Christmas. Sixth, Hibari doesn't bite him to death and he was somewhat happy. It's a miracle if one of those happened and now it did.

Yamamoto's corner of the lips turned into a smirk, "You're indeed helping me."

Hibari ignored the teasing question. "What were you singing yesterday?"

Yamamoto looked up and thought a bit, fingers trumping on his chin, "Did I sung yesterday?"

"Yes, you did. Don't tell me you're lying," Hibari replied.

"I did?" Yamamoto asked his voice looked unattainable. "I think I can't remember," and scratched his head while answering a dumb answer and grinned.

Hibari stared at him as though he were insane and crazy, "Are you a deranged psycho?" He slammed his fists on the table causing some items to fall on the ground. "Don't tell me you forgot it? Or would you like me to tell about what happened on yesterday's events?" Hibari's stern voice was already gone replaced by a fuming one.

"Well.." Yamamoto kept scratching his head as though it was itchy. "I really don't remember." Yamamoto's smile was mocking to Hibari. It made Hibari angrier more.

"Ah, I see." Hibari's stern voice has returned. He was calm again and spoke, "Is this your way of moving on? If you don't answer, I'm going to bite you to death!" Hibari dared.

Yamamoto's smile was a melancholic one. The heartbroken Yamamoto has returned again and it made Hibari Kyouya to be still for a moment. This was the first time for Hibari to be still without any word spoken. The quiet room welcomed the gloomy air upon to its arms once again and the still windows banged open causing the quiet room sounded as though it were crying. This was depressing for Hibari and neither of them moved and not even sound could be heard of both of them.

After many awkward minutes of silence, Yamamoto was the first to spoke and his tone was somewhat hoarse, "Yes, this is my own and unique way of moving on." Hibari couldn't see his eyes for his hair covered his eyes.

Hibari's eyes widened and remembered a memory.. another forgotten memory of his.

_Flashback_

_His parents were dead. His parents were long forgotten. He was five and a half years old when his father died. His mother suffered and long was depressed. He didn't know what to do for his mother always crying at night but still, she let eat her son. He didn't comfort his mother and about two years, his mother died due to an accident. His mother had many special contacts and friendly towards to all neighbors and that's why Hibari Kyouya lived without his parents, lived without warmth, love and caring, and always rude to others. He blamed his feelings and emotions if came and his favorite hobby was 'bite you to death.' But he didn't bully when he was a child because his mother taught him how to prevent and he will be a famous kid for protecting everyone from danger and that he will be a hero .. someday._

_--_

_He was five years old when he first helped a child like him and his father was still alive. He sat on the steep slope when a child was crying, "I wan' an apple!"_

_Hibari Kyouya looked at the child. He sneered and stared for he disturbed his gradual silence and the boy was still crying. Hibari sighed. He was in a deep case of solitude and his father had told him to stay there for awhile. Hibari was born a psychopathic child and especially incomprehension towards humans but he was born with a deep method of knowledge. He couldn't help but help the child but this will be first and last time of his life, he promised to himself._

_Hibari got an apple of the tree and gave it to the kid, who had an amber hair that stood upward, amber eyes that shined, yellowish white jacket, white t-shirt and baggy pants. Amber-shined eyes stared at the cold gray ones and Hibari shivered upon looking. Hibari ignored the shivering and said, "Here's your apple, kid." He paused a moment and continued, "Please don't disturb me again." The amber eyes twinkling on his eyes and thought, it's getting awkward._

_The boy thanked the stranger and hugged him… to death (?). Hibari's eyes widened. He cannot get him out of his cold arms. He mustn't let his guard down or else his emotions will torment him in the end. He cannot let his guard down especially on this kid. He was just a kid, after all. A kid has many weaknesses but if grow up; they can learn to defend it. "Thank you, stranger."_

_Hibari only nodded. He was about to say something but someone spoke first. "Tsu-chan, come here now!" It was a deep but gentle voice. It was like a funny adult voice, mocking him._

_Maybe he was a father of his, Hibari thought._

_Indeed it is. The one who spoke was an adult, wearing yellowish coat unbuttoned and jeans. Hair was blonde, standing upwards and got a beard making him look like a construction worker. His eyes were like that of the kid's, twinkling amber eyes towards the psychopathic child. He smiled and said, "Thank you." Him and the kid was about to go but the kid looked back at the stranger and spoke, "Goodbye, stranger." The kid smiled. Hibari thought that the smile of the kid's makes him look like an angel; a fallen angel. _

_Hibari was an angel; an angel who helps the weaklings; an angel who doesn't need anybody or anything, doesn't need any help from anyone. And Tsu-chan was helped by him making him a fallen angel because of the smile of his._

_They stopped, making Hibari stared. The father said, "What's your name, kid?" _

"_Hibari Kyouya."_

_End Flashback._

_Could this be.. that the person.. was Sawada Tsunayoshi?!! _Hibari asked himself, in confusion. He couldn't do this at this time. His conscience told him to comfort Yamamoto for he was crying silently, cowering in the chair. His tears were well-hidden but could be heard. Yamamoto wiped his tears and Hibari put a comforting hand on his well-broad shoulder.

And all of a sudden, the door opened and the intruder said, "Pardon for the intrusion, sir. But there's bad news."

Hibari smirked and let go of his shoulder at once. _What is the intrusion for?_

Hibari straight his back and said, "You must knock on the door whatever happens if it's bad or not. Please do not repeat it again."

"Please forgive me, Kyo-san. I'm sorry for my manners."

"It's alright, Kusakabe. What is the news?"

"Some gang decided to rebel our school," replied Kusakabe, his subordinate and bowed.

Hibari looked angry. "Which gang are they? I'm going to bite them to death!"

"They are the Kokuyo Gang." Hibari's eyes widened. _What the heck are they doing here?_

"I'm sorry for my earlier manners, Kyo-san but may I ask a question? What is Yamamoto Takeshi-san doing here?" Hibari looked at Yamamoto. He forgot about him but heck, he didn't move not even a single inch.

Hibari looked at Kusakabe menacingly as though he ought not to ask that, "I bit him to death." He knew this was a lie. Even if Hibari talked about his problems to Kusakabe, his subordinate, he will listen but Hibari got a feeling that Kusakabe will laugh at him because of those stupid problems.

"Who's the leader again?" Hibari asked.

"Rokudo Mukuro."

--

Later in the next chapter: Rokudo Mukuro

"There you are! I'm looking for you!! You made worried the Tenth!" Gokudera Hayato had said. The silver-bomber boy only did it because of the Tenth. It made Gokudera hurt if Tsuna was hurt too. It made him cry inside and Tsuna didn't even care. Only he cares about is Yamamoto, that's all. But it's like he has a choice and now, he made a decision; a decision everyone will unwillingly to follow, follow the Tenth.

~~ Gokudera Hayato

--

Authoress Notes: I think Hibari's more like a sociopath and fighting maniac than a psychopath.

I need MOAR reviews!!!!

T.T

By the way,

The more you review the more I update.

"No fair! Why Lambo-san's favorite story hasn't got any latest reviews? That's no fair!" *crying* - Lambo

END

(C) VARIAnce all rights reserved 2009.


End file.
